La Niebla
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Después de una tormenta torrencial, una niebla extraña empieza a devorar al mundo... ahora, Naruto debera de proteger a su hijo de los misterios que se ocultan en la niebla. AU NaruIno, NaruHina Nota
1. Capitulo 1: La tormenta

**La Niebla.**

**Fanfic basado en un cuento de Stephen King.**

Capitulo 1: La tormenta.

Naruto Uzumaki era un joven pintor de gran renombre en el mundo de la publicidad… era contratado para preparar comerciales y carteles publicitarios, estaba casado con Yamanaka Ino, una joven emprendedora y dedicada al diseño grafico… su matrimonió tenía ya 9 años… 

Ambos se conocieron durante la universidad y se casaron después de que estuvieran 2 años de novios… al primer año de su matrimonió nació su pequeño hijo Minato, quien era el mayor orgullo de ambos… un pequeño excepcional que, aunque algo travieso, era un buen estudiante y apreciado por varios de los conocidos.

Toda su vida parecía sacada de una escena de la Familia Brady… pero no era así…

Naruto había tenido un constante pleito con Sasuke Uchiha… un abogado de la ciudad de Konoha… este había llevado a Naruto a los tribunales por un problema de impuestos… lo que casi llevo al Uzumaki a prisión… pero después de un largo y tedioso juicio… Naruto gano el caso…

Aun así… debía soportar que Sasuke, además de su antítesis… fuera su vecino…

Mas nada de eso tuvo importancia ese día.

Lluvia… lluvia torrencial… las cadenas noticiosas anunciaban la mas fuerte tormenta desde hacía veinte años.

¿Crees que pase algo?- preguntó Ino mientras que miraba por la ventana.

Tranquila… mi abuelo construyo muy bien la casa… ya ha soportado muchos huracanes peores que este- respondió Naruto mientras que seguía pintando.

No lo sé… creo que debiste de haber cortado el árbol de enfrente… temó que pueda provocar un accidente- dijo Ino preocupada.

Anda, no seas paranoica, no puedo cortar el árbol de la abuela, yo jugaba mucho en él y espero que a Minato también le guste- dijo Naruto dejando de pintar y abrazando a Ino.

Aun así… tengo miedo…- dijo Ino, Naruto solo coloco su barbilla en su hombro.

No temas… todo estará bien- dijo mientras que la besaba, Ino solo se dejo llevar mientras que Naruto la llevaba a la mesa…

¡CRASH!

Ambos se separaron por el ruido… y entonces Naruto noto que el viento era mas duro… algún árbol a lo lejos debió de haberse caído.

¿Qué fue..?- preguntó Ino pero entonces las luces se apagaron mientras que el sonido de algo caer a lo lejos se escuchaba.

Debemos ir al sótano- dijo Naruto al ver por la ventana.

Ino asintió y fue corriendo al cuarto de Minato, Naruto entonces tomo una lámpara y algunos cobertores mientras que Ino bajaba con Minato al sótano.

¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Somnoliento el pequeño rubio.

Tranquilo hijo, solo vamos a pasar una velada en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo Naruto, Minato le sonrió y volvió a dormir.

¿No crees que haya algún problema?- preguntó Ino, Naruto le sonrió y la abrazo.

Tranquila preciosa, todo estará bien… esta casa es solida como una roca- dijo Naruto con ternura…

¡CRASH!

Naruto se levanto de golpe al igual que Ino, Minato aun permanecía dormido.

Ire a ver- dijo Naruto, Ino iba a reclamar pero decidió dejarle.

Naruto subió y al abrir la puerta una corriente de aire frió le pego… camino su estudio… y vio un árbol incrustado en medio de él.

Oh mierda… el árbol de la Abuela- dijo molesto.

Miro al enorme agujero y vio que sus pinturas estaban arruinadas… por lo que tendría que empezar de nuevo con ellas.

Diablos- dijo molesto mientras que caminaba de regreso al sótano.

Ino… ya no necesitare tirar el árbol de la abuela… y sobre lo de re decorar la casa… creo que se cumplió tu sueño- dijo con nerviosismo.

Ino solo suspiro mientras que le daba una palmada en la nuca.

Naruto, eres pésimo para decirnos que el "precioso" árbol de tu abuela esta en medio de la casa… sabes, eres un estúpido- dijo Ino, Naruto le sonrió.

Aun así me amas ¿No es cierto?- preguntó mordaz.

Bueno, esa fue una de las razones por las que me case contigo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Ambos se besaron mientras que la tormenta azotaba la región… provocando algo que nadie se esperaba…

…y es que Naruto no sabía que esa sería su última noche en familia.

Continuara.

Bien, un fic de terror al estilo Silent Hill, je, aunque parece un NaruIno, en si va a ser también NaruHina, ya verán por que… si conocen la obra de Stephen Kong o han visto la película Sobrenatural (La Niebla, The Myst), más o menos sabrán como va a ir el asunto… aunque me basare en ambas versiones para el fic, por lo que… pues no será como muchos creen.

Suerte 


	2. Capitulo 2: Llega la Niebla

**La Niebla.**

**Fanfic basado en un cuento de Stephen King.**

Capitulo 2: Llega la Niebla.

El día era cálido… Naruto tiraba las pinturas destrozadas mientras que maldecía a la suerte por el mal tiempo, Minato veía el enorme boquete que había en medio de la casa, Ino estaba en la cocina preparando algo de jugo.

Papá… ¿Puedo ir a ver el cobertizo del bote?- preguntó el pequeño Minato, Naruto asintió.

Ve con cuidado- dijo el chico, Minato entonces dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo?- preguntó molesta Ino, Naruto sonrío.

Ino, el es un chico listo… además, los cables de la luz se cayeron del otro lado… estará buen- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba su sierra eléctrica y miraba el tronco –Creo que esta no bastara.

Ino solo suspiro mientras que miraba a su esposo tratar de empezar a cortar el árbol.

¿Cuánto tomara?- pregunto.

Quizás todo el día… aunque debo de ir al pueblo por algunas cosas, ya sabes, para reparar la pared- dijo Naruto, Ino solo se sujeto el mentón.

Te traeré una lista, de seguro que muchas personas van a ir por despensa- dijo Ino, en eso Minato llego corriendo exaltado.

¡Papá, mamá vengan es increíble!- dijo Minato, ambos le miraron.

¿Qué pasa campeón?- preguntó Naruto.

¡El cobertizo esta destrozado!- dijo emocionado.

¿El que, qué?- dijo Naruto levantándose.

¡Vamos rápido!- dijo Minato corriendo de nuevo, Naruto e Ino le siguieron.

Era cierto, el cobertizo con el bote de más de 150000 dólares estaba destrozado, Naruto solo suspiro mientras que Ino le ponía el brazo en el hombro.

Es el árbol de Sasuke… ese que le pediste que cortara hace un mes- dijo Ino, Naruto suspiro.

Iré a pedirle sus datos del seguro- dijo Naruto, Ino frunció el ceño.

De seguro solo te dirá "Demándame"- dijo Ino con sarcasmo.

Bueno… no creo que sea tan malo… además, ya le gane una vez- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la casa de Sasuke –Tranquila, no quiero partirle la nariz, solo le pediré los datos del seguro.

Naruto camino a la casa de Sasuke y miro que los dos arboles habían desaparecido… claro uno estaba en su cobertizo… ¿Pero y él otro?

¡Mierda!... ¡Jodete maldita!- escucho gritar, camino con extrañeza y vio con sorpresa a Sasuke tratando de encender una motosierra obviamente mas cara que la suya… aunque por lo cara no parecía tener un botón de encendido y solo tenía una cuerda como los motores de las lanchas.

Sasuke… veo que también te afecto la tormenta- dijo Naruto con calma, Sasuke le miro y suspiro, Naruto frunció el entrecejo… desde que su esposa Sasame había muerto… Sasuke era solo la mitad de hombre de lo que fue.

Un mal día- dijo Sasuke mirando a otra esquina, Naruto dirigió su mirada y suspiro.

Oh dios… el Rolls Royce- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba al automóvil de lujo aplastado… miro a Sasuke y la imagen cansada y vencida que ofrecía su rival le inspiro algo de compasión.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó Sasuke.

Tu árbol… destruyo mi cobertizo… necesito tu numero de seguro- dijo Naruto finalmente, Sasuke le miro con calma y Naruto por un momento pensó que empezaría a gritarle e insultarle… aparte de amenazarlo con una demanda.

Bien… te traeré el numero mas tarde… debo de ira comprar viveres- dijo Sasuke con calma ante la sorpresa de Naruto –Lamento lo del cobertizo yo… yo

¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a ir al pueblo… anda, te daré un aventón- dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miro levemente sorprendido.

Claro… gracias- dijo Sasuke con algo de calma… Naruto le hizo una señal.

Ven… vamos- dijo Naruto, Sasuke fue a su casa y cerro la puerta, Naruto le miro mientras que Sasuke cerraba con llave y entonces fue a con el.

Vamos- dijo.

Ino y Minato tomaban algo de jugo, Minato fue el primero que los vio.

¡Papá!- exclamo alegre, Naruto sonrió mientras que Ino veía con cierta sorpresa a Sasuke…

Ino y Sasame no se habían llevado bien… ella era igual a su esposo, ambos obsesionados con siempre ganar… por lo que ella, aunque le dolió, no pudo evitar sentirse algo alegre por la muerte de ella…

Y se sentía mal al ver a Sasuke tan acabado…

Espera un poco, solo tomare la lista y nos vamos- dijo Naruto, Sasuke asintió mientras que miraba de reojo a Ino, ella no lo noto, pero Sasuke le miraba con cierta lujuria.

¿Ya vieron?- dijo Ino señalando al lago.

Sasuke y Minato miraron a donde ella señalo, Naruto volteó y vio la niebla que avanzaba lentamente sobre el lago.

Es niebla- dijo Naruto con calma.

¿Sobre el lago?- preguntó Ino.

Ya lo hemos visto antes- dijo Naruto restándole importancia.

Aun así es raro- dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo la ceñida camisa de la rubia.

Minato solo miraba con cierta emoción el lago… la niebla avanzaba con lentitud… como un muro que cubría todo, Naruto le tomo el brazo.

¿Nos vamos campeón?- preguntó Naruto, Minato asintió.

Sasuke les siguió mientras que Ino les miraba.

¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Naruto con aprensión… tenía un mal presentimiento.

No… no lo creo, arreglare un poco el jardín y leeré algo en el cuarto de huéspedes mas tarde- dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke… era obvio que no le agradaba la idea de ir con el.

Esta bien… pero si esa niebla empieza a cubrir esta zona… entra a la casa por favor- dijo Naruto, Ino sonrió mientras que veía al trío subir al Land Crusier de Naruto.

Naruto vio a Ino ponerse entonces el sombrero de paja y tomar las tijeras de jardín, ella le sonrió amorosamente mientras que se despedía con la mano, Naruto le devolvió el saludo…

…sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a su esposa.

El viaje era tranquilo, Naruto y Sasuke iban al frente mientras que Minato iba en el asiento trasero.

Pon música papá- dijo Minato, Naruto sonrió mientras que Sasuke encendía la radio… no captando nada.

¿Qué raro? No hay señal de la WGBC- dijo Sasuke.

La estación esta exactamente del lado de donde venía esa niebla… de seguro debe de estar provocando interferencia, prueba con Maine SC- dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo hizo y una melodía de los 70 empezó a sonar.

¡Mira papá!- dijo Minato de pronto.

Un convoy de vehículos militares avanzo por el camino. Naruto le miro extrañado.

Allá están los de la compañía de luz- dijo Naruto mientras que entre el convoy iba una camioneta de la luz.

Han de haberse quedado sin luz también- dijo Sasuke, Naruto asintió aunque sin creerlo, claro que era obvio que Sasuke tampoco creía eso –O podría ser algo relacionado con el Proyecto "Punta de Flecha", que se desarrolla en la montaña.

Podría ser- dijo Naruto.

Más convoys pasaron mientras que ellos iban por las calles del pueblo. Al fin llegaron al centro comercial, el lugar estaba repleto de vehículos y Naruto suspiro al pensar lo lejos que tendría que estacionar su auto… pero una camioneta que salía le dio la oportunidad de colarse a menos de 50 metros de la entrada.

Minato, voy a llamar a tu madre… ¿Puedes empezar a tomar las cosas que nos encargo?- preguntó Naruto, Minato asintió y de pronto se tomo de la mano de Sasuke, quien solo le miro con sorpresa… y sonrió levemente.

Yo lo cuidare- dijo Sasuke, Naruto asintió… tal vez el hombre no era tan pesado como aparentaba.

Naruto camino a los teléfonos y vio a una joven peleándose con el auricular… para después votarlo con fuerza.

No malgaste su tiempo… no hay señal- dijo la chica, Naruto le miro extrañado y aun así intento marcar… el tono de marcado era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Enfadado camino al interior del centro comercial.

El amasijo de personas allí reunidas le sorprendió… y vio a Chouji Akamichi y a Shino Aburame trabajar a marchas forzadas junto con Shizune… la única cajera que había ido a trabajar ese día.

¿Día duro verdad?- dijo en broma.

Y que lo digas… tendremos para todo el día- dijo Chouji, Naruto sonrió, Chouji era un buen tipo, no era un serio pesado como Shino y era mas amigable que Shizune.

Camino buscando a su hijo y a Sasuke cuando la vio…

Ese hermoso cuerpo voluptuoso pero juvenil… esa expresión de inocencia y esos perlados ojos… además de su cabello negro… es chica que… pese a ser él un hombre casado… protagonizaba algunos de sus sueños mas pecaminosos…

…el nombre de aquel Ángel… Hinata Hyuga, maestra sustituta del jardín de niños donde estaba Minato… y casada con su primo Neji Hyuga…

Claro que era un matrimonio por conveniencia… él había hablado un par de veces con ella en compañía de Ino (por irónico que parezca), y sabía que aunque existía cariño, solo se habían casado para heredar la fortuna de sus padres… unos obsesionados con mantener la pureza de su sangre noble… ahora ambos vivían más como hermanos que como pareja… aunque Ino le había mencionado que ellos debían de ser Swingers…

Algo que Naruto no creía, ya que la chica era para el un Ángel.

¡Papá!- dijo Minato llamándole, Naruto volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió mientras que él y Sasuke estaban frente a las estanterías, volteo a ver a Hinata de reojo y noto que ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

"Tal vez… en otro tiempo… en otras circunstancias"- pensó mientras que caminaba a donde le esperaban.

¿Sabes? Tu esposa sería una excelente doctora… con esta letra- dijo Sasuke, Naruto sonrío.

Es cuestión de tomarle practica- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba la lista -¿Por qué no vas por tus víveres mientras que yo me encargo de esto? Te veremos en las cajas.

Bien… y gracias por traerme… pensé que me tendrías rencor- dijo Sasuke, Naruto solo sonrió.

Esta en el pasado- dijo Naruto, Sasuke asintió mientras que iba a la sección de carnes.

¿Ya eres amigo de l señor Sasuke?- preguntó Minato, Naruto solo le miro sonriendo.

Por el momento no… pero no puedo estar peleado con mi vecino todo el tiempo- dijo Naruto.

Ambos siguieron comprando y Naruto vio entre los comensales a Sakura Haruno… era una mujer muy bella… pero que era una triste fanática religiosa, obsesionada con el fin del mundo y el Apocalipsis.

La tarde avanzo, y Naruto supo que iban a estar un buen rato allí… había demasiada gente para solo dos cajas abiertas, Sasuke se les unió en la fila, al igual que Hinata, Naruto sonrío al ver también a la profesora Tsunade y a la profesora Chiyo.

Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre como se verían afectadas las clases a causa de la tormenta y de cómo afectaría a los turistas que visitaban al pueblo… Sasuke se les unió a la conversación y por un momento todas las rencillas quedaron olvidadas.

En eso vieron a varias patrullas al lo lejos, algunos camiones de bomberos pasaron también.

¿Qué pasa, un incendio?- preguntó Sasuke, Naruto iba a hablar cuando un joven entro corriendo al centro comercial.

¡Es increíble!... ¡Hay una enorme niebla en el centro de la ciudad!- dijo el chico emocionado -¡Vengan, deben de verla es de película!- dijo emocionado saliendo de nuevo.

Algunas personas se salieron de la fila para ir a ver, lo que hizo que el grupo avanzara.

Es raro que la niebla llegue al pueblo tan tarde…. ¿Será algún fenómeno meteorológico?- preguntó Hinata.

No lo sé… pero espero que nos apuremos, me preocupa Ino- dijo Naruto… en eso vieron a tres militares parados en la puerta, uno de ellos miraba a Shizune y ella de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada.

De pronto se escucho una sirena… era la sirena de emergencias del departamento de bomberos, Naruto abrazo a Minato de pronto, Sasuke solo miraba con confusión, las profesoras estaban extrañadas

Un hombre viejo corría a toda velocidad por la calle… su nariz sangraba profusamente y se veía aterrado, Naruto lo reconoció… era Jiraiya… el dueño del Sex Shop del pueblo…

Jiraiya corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras que vociferaba algo… Naruto le miro con rareza.

¡Hay algo en la niebla!... ¡Hay algo en la niebla y se llevo a Rock Lee!- grito asustado, la gente le miro con sorpresa.

De pronto la vieron… una espesa niebla cubría el pueblo… se escucharon algunos choques mientras que la niebla avanzaba.

¡Cierren la puerta!... ¡La niebla se llevo a Rock Lee… se llevo a Rock Lee!- gritaba Jiraiya.

Yo… yo me largo- dijo un hombre corriendo del lugar, salió a la calle en dirección a su auto… empezó a buscar las llaves cuando la niebla lo cubrió…

¡AHHHHHHHH!

El grito de horror que surgió de pronto heló la sangre de los presentes.

¡Cierra la puerta!- grito Chouji… un hombre de overol, que respondía al nombre de Mitsuki cerro la puerta con rapidez… y la niebla cubrió el lugar.

La alarma aun sonaba, Naruto abrazo a su hijo, Hinata se le acerco y coloco su mano en su hombro al igual que Chiyo, Sakura miraba la niebla mientras que empezaba a murmurar algo acerca de la muerte… Yamato, el compañero de Mizuki, ambos miembros de la ferretería local solo miraba con estupidez el cristal…

De pronto empezó a temblar… los anaqueles caían… y paro… así como empezó… junto con el sonido de la sirena…

Todo quedo en silenció.

Continuara.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado… es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en meses… espero haya quedado bien.

Como verán, ya metí a Hinata, así como a varios personajes de Naruto en el fic… ya llego la niebla… ¿Qué es lo que pasara?...

Aun no se sí basarme mas en el cuento de Stephen King o en la película… así que lo dejare como sorpresa… como nota para los que hayan visto la película, el final del libro es mucho, pero muy diferente.

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 3: Lo que acecha en la Niebla

**La Niebla.**

**Fanfic basado en un cuento de Stephen King.**

Capitulo 3: Lo que acecha en la Niebla.

El temblor había acabado… y ahora el silencio estaba en el lugar.

Naruto abrazo a Minato mientras que miraba al enorme ventanal del centro comercial. Muchos de los comensales miraban confusos entre si… algunos incluso parecían mirar a la calle como decidiendo si salían o no.

Sasuke entonces se levanto poniendo los brazos en alto.

¡Escuchen todos!… ¡Salir puede ser peligroso!- grito mientras que miraba a los demás.

¿Por qué? He dejado a mis hijos en casa…yo… yo debo de volver por ellos- dijo una joven mujer pelirroja de lentes.

¡Afuera esta la muerte!- empezó a gritar Sakura de manera constante -¡Es el castigo de Dios por todos sus pecados!

Un joven que estaba sentado cerca de ella se levanto y le soltó una bofetada.

¡Deje de gritar estupideces vieja imbécil!- dijo el chico, Naruto lo reconoció como Morino Idate, uno de los pandilleros del pueblo.

¡Por favor mantengan la calma… debemos esperar a que se calme todo antes de actuar!- dijo Sasuke, algunas personas se veían intranquilas aun.

Es cierto, no sabemos que paso, pero recuerden los gritos… además de lo que dijo Jiraiya- dijo Naruto apoyándole –Debemos de mantener la calma.

Pudo ser un temblor- dijo un pelirrojo que no parecía tener cejas, Naruto entonces se percato que era el fiscal de distrito, Sabaku no Gaara, aunque claro, era fácil pasar desapercibido con las fachas que traía… de seguro para pasar desapercibido.

Algunas personas empezaron a dar sus versiones de lo que podría haber pasado.

Maito Gai, entrenador del equipo de Futbol, hablaba sobre una nube de gas toxico que de seguro había salido de las fabricas Sanin, propiedad de Orochimaru.

Otros como Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi… una pareja de casados con ciertos problemas maritales, debatían sobre si el temblor lo pudo haber causado alguna falla geológica no detectada.

De pronto un bote de vidrio que había quedado mal balanceado después del temblor se cayo al piso quebrándose con estrepito, las personas solo se quedaron pasmadas… mientras que Minato soltó a llorar.

¡Quiero irme a casa!... ¡Quiero ir con mi madre!- grito el niño, todos le miraron con nervios.

¿No puede hacer callar a ese niño?- dijo Shino nervioso, Naruto le miro molesto.

¿Quieres acaso que te parta la boca?- le dijo Naruto, Sasuke se paro entre los dos.

Cálmense ambos, Naruto no hagas de esto mas duro, no nos conduce a nada esa actitud- dijo Sasuke con algo de calma.

Si… tienes razón, disculpa- dijo Naruto, en eso la mujer pelirroja de lentes que había hablado antes se les acerco… Sasuke la miro y reconoció a Karin Hozuki… viuda de Suigetsu Hozuki, un antiguo socio.

Lo siento, pero de verdad, debo ir mi casa… deje al pequeño Suigetsu jr, al cuidado de su hermano Juugo… Y el solo tiene 10 años… a veces se le olvida que tiene que cuidar al pequeño y… -dijo Karin con una sonrisa nerviosa –el pequeño Suigetsu Jr,. en ocasiones se pone a jugar con los quemadores de la estufa… y Juugo se cansa de cuidarle… claro solo tiene 10 años pero…. ¡Que acaso nadie va a ayudarme!- grito exaltada ante la mirada de los demás -¿No hay… no hay a caso nadie lo suficientemente humano para acompañar a una madre a su casa?

Todos inclinaron la cabeza, Karin solo les miro escudriñando los rostros, Kakashi hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero Anko le sujeto de la mano con fuerza y con una expresión de preocupación tal, que Kakashi se detuvo.

¿Usted?... ¿Qué tal usted?- preguntaba Karin a los hombres, Sasuke empezó a hablar algo acerca de la conveniencia de no actuar con precipitación… y Karin hizo caso omiso de el… algo increíble ya que por lo que se sabía, fueron amantes hace 8 años…

¿Y usted?- preguntó mirando a Naruto, el sé inclino abrazando a Minato.

Ya tengo a alguien a quien cuidar aquí- dijo Naruto Karin solo negó con la cara mientras que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ojala que todos se vayan al infierno- dijo en un tono cansado mientras que se dirigía a la salida.

Señora por favor… trate de entender que es peligroso- dijo Chouji, pero Karin solo le miro con una sonrisa cansada.

No soy nada sin mis hijos- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que cruzaba las puertas.

Todos solo miraron mientras que Karin se internaba con decisión en la niebla, y empezó a desvanecerse su silueta entre más y más se adentraba a la niebla… hasta que desapareció por completo.

Algunos minutos después, Minato empezó a llorar con desesperación, victima de una especié de rabieta y como regresando a los dos años de edad… llamaba a su madre a gritos, Naruto le abrazo mientras que lo llevaba junto con las maestras.

Vio que Kisame Hoshigaki, el carnicero seguía en su puesto, este le saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que él correspondió.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Chiyo,

Mal… esta preocupado por Ino… igual que yo- dijo Naruto.

¿No es normal verdad?... la niebla… ¿Es mala papa?- pregunto el pequeño aun con lagrimas, Naruto le abrazo de nuevo.

Es mejor que descansen, ambos están con demasiadas tensiones- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto se sentaba con Minato en sus brazos.

Pasaron algunos minutos…. Treinta para se exactos… Minato dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre, Hinata y Chiyo conversaban mientras que Naruto miraba al techo.

Debo de traer algo con que cubrirlo… ¿Podrían cuidarlo mientras que voy a la bodega?- dijo Naruto.

Claro, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto camino por los pasillos mientras que miraba lo que pasaba, Sasuke se había hecho de un pequeño grupo de oyentes, parloteaba algo sobre lo que se debía de hacer, Kakashi y Anko estaban discutiendo… ese era un matrimonio con bastantes problemas… Shino estaba aun en su puesto, Chouji y Shizune ya habían abandonado sus puestos, Shizune miraba la niebla por la ventana.

De pronto Naruto percibió un fuerte aroma a gasolina y rápidamente camino al almacén.

Al entrar noto que el aroma era aun más fuerte… y entonces vio que algo de humo salía del generador de corriente, Naruto camino a él y decidió apagarlo, el aparato tosió y en un ronroneo todo quedo en penumbras… Naruto sintió algo de temor y retrocedió a trompicones golpeándose la nariz contra el marco de la reja.

¡Diablos!- dijo mientras que trataba de guiarse a la salida… de pronto tropezó con un paquete de alimento para perro cayendo de nuca contra el piso, solo vio estrellas en la oscuridad.

Auch… que espectáculo.- se dijo mientras que se levantaba, entonces se percato de que si se dejaba llevar por las emociones solo conseguiría caer de nuevo, así que con calma empezó a caminar.

Un ruido… Naruto se detuvo de golpe… el ruido se repitió… era como si algo golpeara el metal de la puerta del almacen… algo en la niebla… como si arañara, palpara… buscara la manera de 

entrar… Naruto retrocedió a trompicones y corrió a la fina línea de luyz que indicaba la puerta de regreso al centro comercial…

Topándose de frente con Chouji, Yamato, Mizuki y Konohamaru, un mozo del centro comercial.

¡Dios Naruto!... ¡Que acaso pretendes quitarme 10 años de vida!- espeto Chouji molesto… hasta que vio la cara del chico -¿Qué te pasa?

¿No lo escucharon?... ¿Nadie lo escucho?- preguntó Naruto asustado.

Era obvio que no habían escuchado nada, el generador se paro y ellos habían ido a ver que pasaba, Konohamaru llevaba varias linternas con el..

Yo apague el generador- dijo Naruto.

¿Qué ha oído?- peguntó Mitzuki.

No lo sé… fue como un rechinido… como algo apretándose contra la puerta- dijo Naruto.

Nervios- dijo Yamato con calma.

No, no son nervios- dijo Naruto.

¿Lo escucho antes o después de que se apagaran las luces?- preguntó Yamato.

Después pero…- dijo Naruto pero se calló al ver como lo miraban… no le creían… no querían creerle… bueno, Chouji parecía considerarlo, pero los demás se veían escépticos.

Vamos a ver que pasa con el generador- dijo Mitzuki mientras que Konohamaru repartía las lámparas.

Naruto solo noto como el chico le miraba con algo de soberbia, como si el fuera un pobre loco, bufo mientras que entraban todos.

Desde luego que huele mal, creo que hizo bien en apagarlo- dijo Mitzuki mientras que con las lámparas apuntaba al generador.

Mitzuki y Yamato caminaron al generador mientras que Konohamaru se acercaba a la puerta metálica del almacén.

Yo no me acercaría si fuera tú- dijo Naruto preocupado.

Si claro, usted no se acercaría- dijo Burlón Konohamaru.

¡Dale ahora Yamato!- dijo Mitzuki.

Yamato encendió la maquina y las luces se prendieron… junto con mucho humo que salía de la maquina.

¡Apágalo, apágalo!... ¡Madre mía que peste!- dijo Mitzuki. Mientras que las luces volvían a apagarse.

No hay duda, algo esta bloqueando la salida de humo- dijo Yamato tosiendo.

Pues yo sé lo que hay que hacer… si lo ponen en marcha un momento, podré ir a desbloquear la salida de humo- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

No me parece buena idea Konohamaru- repuso Chouji.

¿La puerta es eléctrica?- preguntó Yamato.

Claro, pero no creo quesea bueno que… -dijo Chouji, pero fue interrumpido.

No se diga más, iré yo- dijo Mitzuki decidido.

No, no lo entienden, no creo que sea bueno que salgan- dijo Chouji asustado

Tranquilo, sabemos lo que hacemos- dijo Yamato condescendiente.

Oigan, es mi idea, yo lo haré- dijo Konohamaru molesto.

De pronto todos discutían, Naruto solo miro a todos y empezó a exasperarse… ninguno había escuchado lo que el escucho.

¡Ya déjenlo de una vez!- espetó Naruto.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa

¿Qué acaso no comprenden o se esfuerzan en no comprender? Esta niebla no es normal, nadie ha entrado al centro comercial desde que apareció, como abran la puerta y entre algo… -dijo Naruto pero lo interrumpieron.

¿Algo como que señor Uzumaki?- preguntó Konohamaru con desdén.

Algo como lo que escuche- dijo Naruto.

Perdóname Naruto, pero aunque tu trabajes en Holliwood y todos esos sitios no te hace mejor que nosotros… de seguro la oscuridad solo lo asusto un poco- dijo Mitzuki burlón.

Quizás… pero si tanto interés tiene en salir afuera, quizás debió de acompañar a esa mujer a buscar a sus hijos- respondió Naruto.

Los ánimos se estaban caldeando, Naruto estaba asustándose a causa de la actitud de ellos.

Cuando necesitemos su consejo se lo pediremos- dijo Yamato enfadado.

Anda chicos, el generador no es tan importante, la comida puede durar 12 horas perfectamente refrigerada- dijo Chouji pero nadie le hizo caso.

Andando chico, yo enciendo el motor y tu abres la puerta, Yamato y yo nos quedaremos al lado de la salida de humos, cuando la hayas destapado nos gritas- dijo Mitzuki.

Tranquilo, lo haré bien- dijo Konohamaru con calma.

Esto es una locura, dejaron que esa mujer se marchara sola…- dijo Naruto molesto.

No vimos que tu te ofrecieras- dijo Yamato.

¿Qué acaso van a dejar que ese puberto se arriesgue por un generador que no importa?- preguntó Naruto molesto.

¡Por que no te callas de una vez!- exploto Mitzuki.

Una cosa mas que digas Naruto y tendrás que contar tus muelas por que ya me estas hartando con tus idioteces- dijo Yamato enfadado, Naruto le miro de forma retadora.

Ya basta, Naruto cálmate… ellos solo… ellos solo tratan de hacer algo… así se sentirán menos confusos… algo que puedan hacer- dijo Chouji mientras que trataba de calmar a Naruto.

¿Listo Konohamaru?- preguntó Yamato.

Listo- respondió este.

Están locos- dijo Naruto enfadado.

No lo hagas Konohamaru- dijo Chouji preocupado.

Konohamaru volteo a verles y Naruto notó un cambio en su rostro… miedo… parecía estar echándose para atrás, cuando el motor empezó a sonar, Konohamaru apretó el botón de la puerta y esta empezó a subir, las luces de emergencia bajaron un poco mientras que la puerta subía.

Vamos, sube- dijo Konohamaru impaciente…

La niebla dejaba un olor acre… y un aire fresco penetro en el lugar… Naruto se estremeció, la mañana había tenido una frescura veraniega… ahora era una rescura de marzo… hacía frío, Naruto entonces pensó en Ino, sola en asa… con la niebla cubriéndola…

El generador se apago. Yamato salió de donde estaba el generador mientras que Konohamaru empezaba a ver por la puerta dirigiéndose a afuera…

De pronto un tentáculo surgió de la niebla capturando al chico… un enorme tentáculo tan ancho como una serpiente y con varias ventosas como bocas hambrientas.

¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo por dios!- gritó Konohamaru mientras que el tentáculo empezaba a jalarlo.

De pronto tiro con fuerza y Konohamaru salió disparado contra la puerta metálica estrellándose con tal fuerza que quedo seminoqueado, pero logró aferrarse y empezó a arrastrarse de nuevo hacía adentro.

Por dios… ayúdenme… por dios- exclamo con dolor.

Jesús, María y José- exclamo Mitzuki saliendo de donde el generador.

Naruto entonces tomo a Konohamaru de la cintura, entonces mas tentáculos salieron de la niebla, uno le arranco el delantal rojo a Konohamaru mientras qué otro se aferraba a su brazo, Naruto tiraba con toda su fuerza pero los tentáculos empezaban a ganar.

¡Ayúdenme se me esta escapando!- grito, pero los demás solo se quedaron pasmados, un tentáculo le arranco un trozo de pantalón a Konohamaru… y borbotones de sangre empezaron a escurrir por la herida.

Naruto empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba al borde de la puerta mientras que mas tentáculos aparecían, varios de ellos golpeaban el cuerpo de Konohamaru… y entonces se percato de que se lo estaban comiendo vivo… el chico dejó de gritar… solo se convulsionaba con una mirada de negación mientras que ambos eran arrastrados…

Naruto pensó en Minato… el solo había ido a buscar algo para cubrir a su hijo… y si esa cosa se lo llevaba nadie lo podría cuidara… tal vez Sasuke… pero no se confiaba.

Soltó a Konohamaru mientras que este se retorcía y mas tentáculos lo cubrían… su mano seguía aferrada al canto de la puerta… pero surtidores de sangre ya caían de su cuerpo… Naruto volteó y vio al trío paralizado mirándoles.

¡Pongan en marcha el motor!- gritó, pero no se movieron, Naruto tomo una caja y la lanzó contra Yamato, este cayo al piso pareciendo despertar… pero solo empezó a disculparse.

Yo… lo siento, no sabia… no sabia… ¿Cómo esperabas que supiera?- empezó a balbucear.

Chouji se puso en marcha, empujo a Yamato y entro a donde el generador y lo encendió mientras que mas tentáculos entraban.

Naruto tomo una escoba mientras que veía el amasijo de tentáculos que era ahora Konohamaru… el chico se soltó y Naruto vio sus ojos por un momento… el chico sabía lo que venía… su mano se movía buscando un asidero… y entonces los tentáculos se lo llevaron a la niebla…

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi enfermedad me tuvo fuera de servicio por bastante tiempo, espero les guste el capitulo


	4. Nota

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


End file.
